High School DxD DarK BorN
by GoKeN1992
Summary: Goken Yukido is an 18 year old boy who recently got transferred to Kuoh Academy. Ever since his parents died, he has been cursed by the dark trigger. With that power, Goken's lifespan may be low. As he became the 2nd Pawn of Rias Gremory's peerage, he is willing to find the truth of his dark magic and his trigger by going through his adventures as a devil.
1. Goken Yukido's Profile

**Goken Yukido Profile**

 _ **This document will be updated soon!**_

Name: Goken Yukido

Aliases: The Triggered Emperor, Goken-kun (by Akeno), On'na [meaning "cunt"] (by Issei as Goken and Akeno gets along), Goken-san (by Rias), Kuro-Issei Senpai (by Koneko), Goki-nii (by Anna Argento), Gokiii (by Rossweisse), Goken-senpai (by Asia, Xenovia, and Irina)

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Skin: White

Appearance: Goken is identical to Issei Hyoudou except his hair color is black and his eyes are gray. His normal dress is the Kuoh Academy uniform and a blue shirt. His height is above Issei's height.

Race: Reincarnated Devil, Dark Devil (after getting his Trigger power), Former Human

Affiliation: Devils (Rias Gremory's 2nd Pawn)

Natural Abilities: Hand to Hand combat, Dark Magic, Cooking

Hobbies: Fighting, Fighting with Issei over Rias and Akeno, Video Games, reads H magazines, plays with Akeno every night and mornings, Tennis, Eating, Devil Jobs

Likes: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Rossweisse, Anna Argento, Kuroka, Video Games, Bras, Training, Food, Metal songs, JRock, seductive girls

Dislikes: Issei sticking with Rias and Akeno, when his comrades die, when Issei takes breasts very seriously, when someone breaks someone's heart, fallen angels, darkness that is inside of him, his own trigger mode, his corruption

Personality: Goken is untrustworthy towards people after the death of his parents and obtained his dark powers. He believes that he would not have any reputation; people would avoid and backbite about him. All of his beliefs changed after transferring to Kuoh Academy and being Rias Gremory's pawn. As a part of Rias's peerage, he feels happy when Akeno sticks beside him even when they both sleep naked.

Goken has a great partnership with Issei and Kiba. Both Issei and Goken have identical hair styles.

However, he is always concerned about everyone and mostly Akeno when they are in danger.

Since Akeno has a blood of a fallen angel, both have a lot in common so they try to develop their friendship bond. Therefore, no matter how much Akeno cares for him, Goken always cares for her. Goken is more close to the people who mostly supports him.

Abilities:

Dark Blast – Using two hands to release dark energy and throw them onto the enemy

Trigger Mode – A dark form that is dangerous but is powerful that it can defeat enemies by one blow


	2. Life0: The Shadow

**Life.0: The Shadow**

My name is Goken Yukido. I am a little boy who just witnessed my two closest ones on the floor and covered with red blood. This was the strongest fear I took. My tears were dropping more while I howled. My father was a fighter and my mother was a supporter. The fallen angels have taken them away from me.

I continued to cry until everything turns white except my shadow along with his throne. It faces me.

"Who are you?"

The shadow has revealed to be my clone. He has a serious look with a smile on his face.

"I am you from the inner side. Do you wish to take revenge for the death of your loved ones?"

My shadow knows about my situation. I am grateful that he is there for me! I have my eyes closed and pushed my eye lashes down to shout out my answer.

"That's right! I want to have my vengeance for the ones who took my family away! Those bloody black creatures! All of them! I want to tear them apart! Show me the way!"

I dramatically replied with tears. My shadow smiled at my feelings.

"You are that serious, aren't you?" it said, "Very well, then! I will have to grant you the power I offer."

I moved my right hand towards it.

"Wait! Before offering you my power, you must remember one thing. You will never get back to the state you are in right now. As soon as you have it, everyone will be against you. Your reputation will be sacrificed. Are you sure you want to obtain it?"

"Look! I don't care anymore! All of the people cared about me! They are gone! Please! Grant me your power!"

I've never even felt this way before. This pure depression has got into a new level. I wanted to cry in agony but I am just a boy. My father once told me that man does not cry as it makes me weak. They tend to everything by themselves. This is a perfect opportunity to take my revenge! I'm gonna show him how I fight!

"Very well then. Use this trigger wisely. Otherwise, you will lose your own life."

My shadow pushed itself down and transports to my body. My body starts shaking. A shake like a complete electric shock. After all, my eyes turned pure black with red irises. I screamed louder and louder.


	3. Life1: My Life has Changed!

**Life.1: My Life has changed!**

 _ **The story takes place after the battle with the Phoenix Clan and the rejection of Riser Pheonix's marriage proposal. Goken Yukido gets transferred to Kuoh Academy and joins the peerage.**_

 **Part 1**

Ten years have passed and I've recently got transferred into a private school called Kuoh Academy. That is the moment when Azazel recently gave me this house. Home alone. My room is full of seductive posters that sensei gave me. He even gave me some game consoles to play with.

[WAKE UP, MOTHERFUCKER! WAKE UP! WAKE UP MOTHERFUCKER WAKE UP!]

I threw a ball at that annoying alarm clock and it broke. At last! I couldn't stand that black guy on the screen. My body stimulated until that happened! It's almost thirty minutes before my first class soI got out of my bed and ran to pick up my clothes!

At my new school, I've witnessed three greedy boys peeking at the girl's locker room with their strong smiles.

"Damn! Just look at the size of those breasts! Those cleavages turned me on!"

The glasses boy said. I've found another guy who looks a lot like me except his brown hair. His face is red while the two perverts peeked inside.

"Huh? Where did they go?"

The baldy said. The girls snuck up to track the three boys and found them hiding.

"So, Issei, how long have you been watching us? We know very well that you saw our bodies."

The brownish haired girl's expression is that serious, all the girls ran after the boys. I am walking on to the main entrance to the school and saw them running towards where I am.

"Run for your lives!"

One of the three perverts grabbed my back collar and unintentionally took me with them. I grasped my bag harder until they found a hiding spot. That way, the girls won't notice us.

"Man that was a close one…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"We were caught by the hot girls peeking on the locker room."

The baldy replied with a question. For no reason they had to drag me into this situation. What does it have to do with me? Anyways, I was able to meet up with my false identical twin. I looked at him carefully. He helped me by grabbing my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you! My name is Issei Hyoudou!"

"Goken Yukido…"

The glasses nerd took a small closer look at me for identification.

"Yukido, Goken

Class 3-B (Boys division)

You must be a new student!"

"He looks a lot like you, I believe.

"What?! I've never seen him before!"

I am so embarrassed. I knew they would guess that we look alike.

"Very funny guys… Is Kuoh Academy about all this?"

"Of course! The amount of women in the academy is overpopulated, including foreigners! You've come to a right place, you know? My name is Motohama."

"Matsuda."

He shook my hand with that nerdy look. The name "Matsuda" is like a person who works in an investigation. According to his hairstyle and his looks, that actually explains it.

The boys took me to the scenery on how the culture of Kuoh Academy is filled with students. I seriously do not trust everyone here ever since the experience I had before was bad. Issei proceeds by using his hand.

"Kuoh Academy is originally an all-girls private school until it included two buildings for all-boys and coed divisions. It used to be peaceful until the goons from the boys division involved in bullying. They are usually stopped by the student council presidents, who are more concerned about this situation. Sadly, we boys are the drop outs while girls get the reputation. How was your old school like?"

"You wouldn't wanna know. I hated it over there."

Issei smiled at my awkward look.

"You do not want to get along with the boys here. They really suck!"

Motohama claimed.

"I hate people anyways. I'd rather insult them instead of calling out my name."

"We heard what you said!"

The guy on the back said. I knew the group would come by and encounter us. Fighting sounds pretty fun!

"You must be the new kid in town. Do you know that this academy isn't suitable for such a hair style like yours?"

"You will have to go through us before you enter your classroom."

Issei and his friends hugged together as they can't face their fears against the crooks I am facing. I dropped my bag and tightened my fists. One goon ran with his fist hammer. I dodged without looking at his actions and he fell down hitting the three idiots. The last two goons stroke until I heard a woman shouting.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Our action halted by her command. There were two buxom beautiful girls looking at us. The one who shouted is crimson-haired while the other is black-ponyed. All the people from the coed division watched the incident and supported the girls.

"Did you not know that men from the boys division are not allowed to visit other divisions? Kuoh Academy is not a place for fighting! Leave at once!"

The leader of the goon group walks closer to the crimson-girl with his lewd expression.

"Or else what? You have a lot of guts to order a man like me. You are just a girl, you know?"

She closed her eyes and used her fist to punch him away. The other idiots ran away from us.

"Ara Ara ufufu ~ You didn't have to be that stingy, Rias."

The pony beauty said.

"Let's go, Akeno."

After stalking the girl beside the crimson-haired, I feel something familiar about her. Not only she got that buxom body, she is that elegant! She even looked at me with that concerned look. However, I do not trust everyone in this school and I may not have an opportunity to win her. Even though I wouldn't deserve this kind of girl with a hot body, my eyes are not letting me walk away from her. I even feel that she also loves someone else as beautiful women deserve boyfriends. But, she still continued to stare at me. The look she has resembles my mother's.

"What's wrong?"

"That boy. He recently got transferred somehow."

"What about him?"

"Nothing. It's just my imagination."

She walked away and the crimson girl watched her. I faced the boys with my rude manner.

"I should leave you guys. I am not interested in people that much."

I walked away and Issei gave me a stern look.

"That's just playing rude!"

"Don't worry. He seems nervous. So he'll be fine."

Issei replied with that stupid look.

Honestly, I don't believe what Azazel told me about how the culture of Kuoh Academy looks like. Before entering Kuoh Academy, he told me that the school is not the same like before. I would make good friends over there. After obtaining the new power that my shadow gave me, I had no home, no shelter, no money, and no food. Just nothing! Ever since I buried my parents, I left alone and faced the butt hurt humanity. Looks like my shadow was right all along. My life changed very much.

I walked miles to miles until I met one of the fallen angels named Baraqiel. It was that snowy outside when he found me. I was frozen solid. I had to go with him until he dropped me to stay with Azazel. Azazel is one entertaining fallen angel. He is more social to everyone and taught me how to be normal to people. Sadly, no one back in my old school liked how I talk. I tried to be nice to them but everyone was stupid. In fact, the more they insult me, the angrier I got. So I revealed my dark magic in public and got expelled. The only comrade I have is a fallen angel beside me.

I am also told that I would get a girlfriend soon, which I do not believe. I just don't trust everyone. But I do have a little hope for that black-ponyed beauty…. I can never think about her. I find her more attractive than that crimson girl.

 **Part 2**

My first class ended in a cliffhanger. Walking out of the door, I've seen the pony girl passing by and gave me a cute smile. As we stood further from each other, I carefully stared at her walking. Something is warning me after watching her. Is somebody tracking me or requesting me to join them while the fallen angels requested me to join them?

"Hello!"

Issei shouted after appearing out of nowhere.

"So how was your first day? Did you have any fights with the boys again?"

"Not at all. I didn't make any friends though."

"Don't tell me that you were peeking on Akeno-san!"

"Who?"

"The girl who passed by."

"Oh! What about her?"

I pretended to ask.

"Akeno Himejima, she is a third-year student of the girls section. She is measured 102 Bust, 60 Waist, and 89 Hip."

Matsuda analysed. No wonder she looked hot. So her name is Akeno?

"She is one of Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy along with Rias Gremory. Along with Rias, we believe that they usually go seductive on Issei."

"Ya hear that? We jealous brothers can't stand on how lucky this guy is!"

Motohama claimed while Issei blushes with laughter. See? I knew it! According to what they said, I already believed that I would not deserve what I want.

"Leave me alone guys. Like I said, I have no intention of meeting new people."

I said with a sigh and walked away.

All the clouds have turned black while others minded their own businesses. That's the most strangest thing I've ever witnessed. My head throbbed and it makes me feel that I should return back home. So I rushed alone with the public looking at me. At home, what's mysteriously on the dining table are fresh sliced sandwiches and two onigiris.

Somebody must be caring about me just because the food was there. It's delicious. However, I never knew how to make a good sandwich like that. I sniffed it to see if anything is wrong then ate it. The meal actually made me felt better from my unconsciousness. I took a gallon of juice from the refrigerator to restore myself. My normal life is all about being alone rather than meeting new people. Good thing that the meal wasn't really a trap. It was actually urgent because I was that hungry.

I lay down without wearing only a pant, thinking about my past, and wondering about Akeno. Today's day at Kuoh Academy seems to be a bit rough since I was surrounded by idiotic butthurts. I feel stimulated while imagining her body touching me. To be honest, I really wish that she would be there.

Suddenly, I've sensed something strange while my room shaked harder and harder. A fallen angel broke into my window with glasses broken. She punched me out of the window and I fell down on the ground.

"What the fuck do you want with me?!"

"It's about time we meet, Trigger wielder. We are very fascinated to see your dark powers you've consumed."

Said the man surrounded by two wicked women who are involved with a organization of fallen angels, humans, and devils; Khaos Brigade. This organization has been established to rule both the universe and the eternal life where all races are considered as one. It was created by a Dragon God of Infinity named Ophis.

"Why do you need me?"

"The Khaos Brigade have been seeking for the key to open the door to the portal of the Dimensional Gap. The only key that can be found is a magic that can seal the portal. Our goal is to awaken Ophis and the Great Red, the Ultimate Dragon, to convert this world into the world of three races. The dark powers that is consumed by you would be the best option to open that portal. We are here as the Khaos Brigade wishes you to join us and help us bring back the dragon and the god."

The man replied.

"I have no intention of joining you people. You have destroyed my family!"

I raised my right fist to bring out my dark magic.

"I've already made my promise after granting my wish. I am gonna rip every fallen angels apart and break their wings! Why should I join a such organization that is involved in changing the world into chaos? I hate all of you!"

Two women got into their attacking positions using their claws. The harem guy stood back.

"Admit it, boy. Fighting against us won't help you at all."

"Shut up!"

My anger keeps rising so I kept my hands beside my hips to charge my dark blasts and shoot it towards the two busty girls. They jumped and flew with their raven wings. I can feel the sense towards these guys. They would use me so that they could get what they want! I will never let that happen! All of the fallen angels should die!

I continuously shot out my dark blasts while they kept dodging. One of the ladies dashed towards me and grabbed my neck as she stood on the air.

"My my... that anger you have is so adorable. Would you mind showing me those eyes? It makes me horny..."

She said with that seductive attitude and brought her lewd face towards me. Her breasts pushes my chin, which made my face red.

"You are that handsome I never want to kill you. Let's just say that you can play with me as much as you want..."

A strong lightning stroke the lady. A group of Kuoh Academy students arrived to saved me when Akeno carried me from falling into the ground. I actually never expected to be saved by people. Is the school full of superheroes as well? Wait! The two busty girls and Issei are there too?! Impossible!

"Issei."

The crimson girl commands. Issei touches the two female fallen angels. Snapping his hand, their dresses completely ripped exposing their bodies. Okay, I am so fucking confused. I am starting to believe that Kuoh Academy is a place where disgusting things happen!

"In the name of House of Gremory, your existence shall be eliminated!"

"Splendid introdution of the devils I see. I'm very sorry but I have no time to play games with you. Our occupation is to take the trigger with us. As you've been interfering, your peerage must be destroyed!"

The man with the coat concluded then threw a lance at her. The blond guy deflected it with his sword and dashed towards his position.

I coughed harder and harder unconsciously. I did not even move. I think the lady gave me that poison when she was acting seductive towards me. She may be beautiful but I know that her team would put me into the dark side. Issei carried me by putting my arm into his shoulders.

"You are safe and sound. Just don't fight!"

Everyone in the group looked at me with delight. The crimson girl stares at the three fallen angels with her anger.

"The boy has a kind heart. Why do you need him?"

"You must be the youngest of the Gremory family. You don't understand do you? It is compulsory for the Trigger user to join the Khaos Brigade and there is no way you can keep him. All of that darkness he consumed will corrupt your group and it can cost your lives."

"Buchou, I know what is happening with him. Please do not listen to what he said."

Akeno confronted her while she worries. The crimson girl closed her eyes.

"We will take care of him and find out ourselves. I can see goods inside of him."

The man grinned his mouth.

"Pathetic. Younger kids never understands. Perhaps we eliminate all of your existence."

The three fallen angels created their own shining lances and threw it towards all of us. The crimson girl unleashed her magic by revealing some magic circles. She then used these incredible power to fire it towards them until they escaped. I never thought Kuoh Academy would have the best people like them! Sadly I did not get to see her actions. Akeno carried me while I was fainted.

The president kept her eyes towards me while I passed out. She seems worried a lot.

"I'll take care of him."

Akeno claimed.

"Are you sure about it?"

"Without any help, his lifespan could lead to death. I must recover him before anything bad happens. Most importantly he will join the Khaos Brigade at any cost."

 **STAY TUNED FOR PART 3!**


End file.
